Maps
Maps are locations located throughout the main TCS game. This page is about the maps and content throughout the game, and even planned maps. You are able to access the locations by opening your Starmap and clicking a Colony. Lobby The Lobby is a basic area with 5 Rooms in the small map: Spawn Area (With Help Desk), Guard/Servant Morph-room, Architectural/Authoritarian Morph-room, Personal/Raffle Morph-room, and HR Morph-room. There are also a few Dev-only UFOs flying above the Lobby. The Galaxy Warp is the First Location you're able to access from the start, it serves as it's own RP location while using the Warp Pad as direct teleports to different locations. It's a small sized map, but still has a lot to offer from it. Delta Kindergarten The Delta Kindergarten is a medium-sized Kindergarten with many holes, with one large injector on a pillar in the middle. In the lore, this Kindergarten was very resourceful, and the large injector itself offered many parts to make tons of gems, the injector was falsely programmed, and caused an overpopulation of Defective Gems and Normal Soldiers, causing it to be shutdown by Noble Scar and Noble Tsavorite Garnet. The location itself is accessed by The Galaxy Warp, and has one hostile-chasing Rebel Carnelian to add to fun Game-play. Rustland Rustland is a medium sized map that's generally corroded over, it seemed to have been a resource transporting metallic area with Copper and Metal gems as workers. One day, a large rainstorm came over and rusted the workers into "Zombie-like" forms of themselves, they began to get hostile and so the colony was forced to be shutdown and Nobles had to install heavy security and a new research team, called "The Rustland Raiders", to watch over Rustland and progress it back to a working colony. In the game, the Rusted metals are able to chase and attack players, adding a core gameplay ability for an overall fun game session. Moss Temple The Moss Temple is a large map consisting of mostly plant life and a large, overgrown Temple in the center. In the lore, this area was an Era 1 Project that offered to broadcast missions to low-quality ships, as the tech was updated, the Temple was abandoned. A gem known as Moss Agate, and her small Petrified Wood workers, would slowly go insane due to low social interaction with other gems, now, Moss Agate scouts the area for any gem who warps in, and believes they'll attack the area, leading them for quiet a deadly surprise. Sky Spire The Sky Spire is a large map consisting of many floating islands and a small hut that is used by the VIP Chrysoberyl. In the lore, this location is used to study organic life by Chrysoberyl in a small area in the sky with many islands and life living on them. Moon Shrine The Moon Shrine is a location that you're able to grieve at during events of sorrow or depression, it's a well kept area with blooming life and floating flowers, some gems, known as Aristocratic Opals, work there most of the time and keep it in check. Alabaster's Shrine Alabaster's Shrine is a small map with many Tourmaline servants located throughout, with two giant statues of Alabaster and a small fountain with a statue that cries pearls, this is a private location for Albaster's user, Marin, and her friends to use for fun. Category:Information